Clip (Morgana's True Memories)
Akira and the Others has awaken after they got Unconscious Akira: Oh... My head hurts. Ann: Does anyone called for the ambulance? Yusuke: Wait... It hurts? We're alive, does that mean... They check their health on their phone, and they're still okay Ryuji: Yep, still in one piece. Futaba: Now, back to more pressing matters. Where exactly did we land? Haru: I don't know where we are. Then they heard ￼something Makoto: Huh? Voice: Welcome, welcome to a very special broadcast of 909.7 - The DARREN! We have with us today the always heroic the Phantom Thieves. Akira: Wait, you're voice. Voice: Well, thank you. I got compliments on it all the time. Akira: No, I mean why do you sound like Doki? Voice: Oh, it's because I'm Darren, Doki's ￼Nobody... Before I became a Digimon Dog. Akira: Darren: (Voice) Oh. Well, that'll come in time if everything goes right. Akira: Slow down, buddy. Let's start with where we are and how we ended up here? Darren: (Voice) Fair enough, Joker. Here's the skinny. You guys and Morgana fell straight toward the Machine that Omega build and the Machine is temporarily merging your minds together. Ann: We're inside Morgana? Darren: (Voice) Ironic isn't it? Ryuji: Are you going somewhere with this. Darren: (Voice) Take it easy, Skull! Right now, he's having a bit of an identity crisis.￼ The pain is playing with his head because he's not sure what really happened to his Past. Akira: Did Morgana remember any? Darren: (Voice) There's three Memories that he doesn't know about. He has a Memory about being friends with Doki and the others 2 years ago, being part of the Organization 18 Animals and even Igor who created him. He got so confused about those memories that doesn't make sense to him. So all the other Morgana appeared in his mind Akira: Other Morgana? I just assumed that it was he's full of himself. Darren (Voice) Well, that too, but mostly the identity crisis-thing. Ryuji: So... where's he pulling them all from? Darren: (Voice) Various other interpretation of himself from all the people he knows. Sly Cooper. Spike... I think there's Morgana who speak like Teddie is in here too somewhere. Akira: You're saying that Morgana's Memories of his past is fuzzy. What if we walk these Morgana through what Doki Remember about him. Maybe the pieces of memories will be restored for him. Darren: (Voice) That right there might be the best idea I've heard in a long while. And I'm... Not just saying that because you and your friend's were the only living soul I've had to talk to for 3 Years. Akira: You guys get any of that? The Phantom Thieves agree, but they know what Darren said about "The Only Living Souls" Ann: Wait, what do you mean by "Living Soul"? Darren: Oh, I mostly hear from other dearly departed listeners. Truth be told, it can be a little dull at times. Bits it's gotten much better now that I have my friends with me, who were Doki Friend's Nobodies. Their Names are Felix, Oliver, Mandy, Gabrielle and Alice. They are Fico, Otto, Mundi, Gabe and Anabelle's Nobodies before they became a Digimon. Akira: I see. Are you sure about this? Darren: (Voice) Oh, don't worry. Morgana will be better until your restore his Past Memories. Yusuke: I guess, we should sort all those memories out, so Morgana can get better. They saw Morgana right next to the Billboard Akira: Hey, Morgana. We are the- Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Oh, hey, Phantom Thieves, Nyan. It's been great to see you guys here. Well, an Illusion of me, Nyan. Ryuji: What the!? You speak like Jibanyan. Ann: Are you really gonna making us laugh, Morgana? Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Actually, I'm just another Morgana from his mind, Nyan. He have some great times with Jibanyan, s￼o he like to speak like him, Nyan. But listen, all you need to know is that I'm here to help get your Morgana's Memory fix. Akira: That's good, how do we start? Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: (Singing) I'm gonna take you back to the Past! They know that song is lame Ryuji: (Bored) It's boring... Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: What? Time Warp is to obvious. Akira: We'll give you that. They went into that broken Memories, and they're at the Baseball Stadium Ryuji: Whoa. This is the Baseball Stadium. Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Well, what do you expect? It's the Memory that Morgana forgotten about it. Your Morgana recall most of the memories vividly, but some parts are completely blank. He's Conflicted. Akira: And where are we? Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: This place is the memory that Morgana forgot about, since he's memories has been cut out. He doesn't know anything about it. So, can you tell me about this memory. Akira: Well, I do know Doki and his friends went off to the Baseball Stadium for fun. Then they saw an Illusion of Doki and his friends watch the Baseball Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Okay, And? Ann: We all know that it was a year ago after Morgana left this world.￼ And they are so sad about he left, they went to the Baseball Stadium and look at that Empty Seat, I think they're are referred to Morgana. Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Hold on, Nyan! Morgana left this world? But I don't understand, Nyan. This Memory is a Broken part of Morgana's Memories, how come he's not there after he left this world, this doesn't make any sense. How come Morgana's remember about this memory? Akira: I don't know, maybe he's here somewhere... I guess. ????: Man, this is one great Baseball. They saw an Illusion of Seven Coated People and they know that Voice sound familiar Akira: Hold on... Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Wait a Minute, isn't that the same voice you and your friends were talking to earlier, Nyan? Akira: Darren! I know that Voice from earlier, he must be part of Organization 18 Animals. They left the Memory￼ Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Wait, how come Doki and his friend's didn't know that Morgana is part of the team and friends to them? Makoto: It's because they lost their memories about him, but they still referred everything about Morgana that the referring, after that they don't know his name or what he looks like. Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Well, I don't know how I could say this, but... Oh well, Guys... I have something to tell you but... if you have me with you. Akira: You need only ask, beside we're your friends. Morgana in Jibanyan's Voice: Then guys... Can you be with- He disappeared before finish his word Akira: Huh? Hey, don't go! Darren: (Voice) Oh, I forgot to tell you this that... All the Other Morgana's will disappear after you look in Broken Memories. Ryuji: (Annoyed) Oh well. Let's get this over with. They went off Ryuji: No good rotten luck (Grumble) Phew... Cool yourself down, Ryuji.￼ They went to see Morgana sitting down the Bench Akira: Hey there. Morgana in Cloud's Voice: Never seen anyone like you. Ryuji: Whoa. You sound like Cloud. Akira: And act like him. Morgana in Cloud's Voice: What do you want from me? Ann: We're here to fix your Past Memories. Morgana in Cloud's Voice: Not interested. Makoto: Morgana in Cloud's Voice: You won't touch my memories. Yusuke: What's the matter with you? Morgana in Cloud's Voice: It always end the same way. Darren: (Voice) Oh, sorry about him. You know Morgana have some great bonds with Cloud in Grymoire when you were with the Twins, Lann and Reynn. Morgana in Cloud's Voice: I don't care anymore. Darren: (Voice) Even thought, Morgana knows that Cloud just push people away, mood and forget life lessons after learning them. Morgana in Cloud's Voice: Yap while you can. Darren: (Voice) He does have a cool voice thought. Futaba: Look, Cat. We're here to help you, do you want sit here and feel sorry to yourself? Morgana in Cloud's Voice: You don't know true despair. Akira: Have you? Morgana in Cloud's Voice: No. Haru: Then we need you to Cooperate, okay? Morgana in Cloud's Voice: Guess I have to.￼